Crisis on A Coulpe Of Earths
by b00n0se
Summary: Someone has captured Butch hartman and Steve odekerk and teamed up with other villans to destroy the Nicktoons Universe! Will Timmy, Jimmy, And Team Toon stop him? Chapters 3 and 4 up!
1. Mystery of the Shadowy Figure!

Crisis On A Couple Of Earths: The Jimmy Timmy Danny Thornberry Zimmy Chalky Grownuppy Beaver Monster X's Avatar Robot Spongey Power Hour

Chapter 1: Mystery Of The Shadowy Guy

(from _The Fairly OddParents Episode 81: Crock-a-doodle-doo_)

(Crocker is chasing Timmy In A Gigantic Bird Suit)

Crocker: I've Got You now Turner!

Timmy: I wish I was having Chicken for dinner!

(poof-a-doodle-done)

Mr. Turner: This is good Chicken!

Crocker: Hey! My bird suit's gone!

Cosmo: (as A chicken) This Is Good Chicken!

(Wanda turns into a cat and eats Cosmo)

Wanda: (as a cat) Chomp! You said it!

**THE END **

**Meanwhile…… **

Butch Hartman: It's tough being the creator of FOP. But it's all worth it.

(door slams open)

Butch: Who are You?!?!?

Person: I'm Elmer Malmerman, the creator of the Crimson Chin. I'm on the run.

Butch: From Who?

Elmer: His Name is the-

Voice: What are you two doing?

(a shadowy figure appears)

Voice: Now You'll Pay!

(he takes them….ripping the paper)

**in dimmsdale……**

Timmy: lalalala- Hey, what's this?

(A big rip is in front of him)

Timmy: Looks like a weird distortion of some sort.

Wanda: We better not go in, it could be dangerous.

Cosmo: Or really Cool!

Timmy: I'm with Cosmo.

(goes in)

Timmy: (On the other side)Woah Weird.

(everything is bulgy but shaped)

Timmy: This looks like the "real" world in Crimson Chin Episode #100. Better check it out.

Will Timmy Ever get out? Who is the shadowy figure? Find out more in Chapter 2!


	2. The REAL Timmy!

Crisis On A couple of Earths! (The JTDTZCGBMXARSPT) Chapter 2: The REAL Timmy!

When we last left Timmy, he was in our world!

Timmy: Woah! This is weird! Well, at least I look better than I do in Retroville.

Wanda: At least I look slimmer.

Cosmo: Look? Yes. Are? No.

Kid: Hey!

Timmy: Who are you?

Kid: I'm Danny. Danny Donner. Who are you?

Timmy: I'm Timmy. Timmy Turner. So where are we anyway?

Danny: Burbank, California. There's a big Animation studio here.

Timmy: Cool! Can I go?

Danny: I don't know. It's a little far.

Timmy: I still WISH we could go there!

(Insert related word here Poof!)

At Nickelodeon Studios…….

Danny: Hey! We're at the Studio! How did you do that?

Timmy: Ummm…..teleportation device?

Danny: Cool!

Inside……

Danny: Let me show you my favorite Artist: Butch harttttmmmmannn….

(The room"s a mess)

Danny: What happened here?

Timmy: And where is he?

Voice: Hey? What are you kids doing in here?

Danny and Timmy: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!

(they run)

Outside……

Danny: That was close!

Timmy: I better get home. I wish I could go back. HEY! Look over there!

Danny: What?

(Ruby shoe tap Poof!)

Danny: Hey! Where'd he go?

**In dimmsdale…. **

Timmy: Well, we're back!

Kid: Hey!

Timmy: Who are you?

Kid: Name's Dib. So anyway, Did you see a green, big eyed, slick-haired kid pass by?

Timmy: No.

Dib: Well if you do, tell me. He's really an alien from another planet trying to take over the world.

Timmy: If you say so. Hey, did you notice how large your head is?

Dib: (annoyed) Yes. Hey, do you know the way back home?

Timmy: Don't you live here?

Dib: No. I just appeared here for no reason.

Timmy: Okay….bye!

Dib: Keep watch for aliens! They're everywhere!

Mark Chang: (Disguised as a kid) No they aren't. Aliens are just a theory. They exist as much as a planet named Yugopotamia, which hates good and loves bad. Oops. Woah! look at the time. Bye!

Timmy: Something's fishy….

Green Dog: Weiner chips!

Timmy: Not now!

Wanda: I thought talking dogs were smart like us fairies.

Cosmo: Weiner chips!

Wanda: Well, some of us, anyway.

Man: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Run for your life!

(spaceship is attacking city)

Timmy: Come on!

Wanda: Wait! It could be dangerous!

Cosmo: Or really cool!

Timmy: Come on!

Cosmo: All right! 2 points for Cosmo and zip for Wanda! (does the in-your-face dance) In your face! In your face! In your face!

Narrator: What is going on? Can Timmy save the day? Will Cosmo cease to be stupid? Does the idea of an alien dressing up as a kid sound familiar?

Mark: Ummmmm….no.

Narrator: Good, because we didn't mean you.

Mark: Phew!

Coming soon: Chapter 3: Timmy vs. Mystery villain!


	3. Timmy Vs Zim!

CRISIS ON A COUPLE OF EARTHS!

CHAPTER 3:

Timmy Fights Somebody, and Shadowy Guy's Evil lair is revealed (and a kid gets in trouble)!

Nickelodeon Studios Basement

3:00 PM

Shadowy Guy: Now to build my evil lair! Probably something with lots of gadgets.

(Butch and Elmer are bound and gagged)

Shadowy Guy: Give me the Essential Crimson Chin!

Elmer: Mmmmmmmm!

Shadowy Guy: Oh yeah, bound and gagged. I'll just take it.

(takes comic)

SG: Now to design my evil lair!

One Evil lair building later….

SG: It's perfect! Now I can do what I've always wanted to do!

(takes out knife…..

…..and cuts himself a slice of cake)

SG: This diet's been torturing me for years! (eats cake) Mmmmmm……That was one _mean _cake! Huh?

(crickets chirp)

SG: What does it take to get a good evil joke around here?

Another beautiful day in dimmsdale……

ZAP!

….until the giant spaceship came in.

Timmy: We have to stop it!

(They go towards the spaceship)

Timmy: Stop!

Wanda: Good thinking Timmy, it's too dangerous.

Timmy: Yeah, but it's TIME!

Wanda: Wish time?

Cosmo: Cool background music time?

Timmy: No, it's time for the ice cream truck to stop.

Wanda: Oh, brother!

Cosmo: Since when did you have a brother?

2 fudge ripples, 1 chocolate whizz pie and one spending of $10 1ater….

Wanda: Glad that's over!

Timmy: Hey! A pirate ship!

Wanda: What are they here for?

Cosmo: The spinach truck!

(spinach truck drives by, followed by pirates)

Wanda: I hate to break up jokes only your grandpa Pappy would get but…….THE ALIEN SPACESHIP!

Timmy: I wish we were on board!

(POOF ME UP, SCOTTY!)

Timmy: Cool! We're on a spaceship!

Spaceship: INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!

Cosmo: You heard him! Us intruders have to be alert!

Timmy: Come on!

Inside the main hub…

Tim, Cos, and Wand: AAAAHHH!

(it's zim)

Zim: What? Us Irkens are used to having big red eyes! Now if you'll excuse me Gir and I…..um…Gir? GIR?

(Gir's watching TV)

TV: PoppySeed Avenue! You've been there haven't you? There's so much stuff to seeeeeee!

GIR: I like TV!

Zim: Anyway, I'm trying to destroy Dib and rule the earth! And now that you know my plan I must destroy you.

Timmy: Hey! If you're with Dib, you just appeared here right?

Zim: Yes. DESTROY!

Timmy: I wish he was back where he came from!

Zim: Well it won't-

(KNOCK KNOCK!

WHO'S THERE?

INTERUPPTING POOF)

Zim: -happen! Hey! I'm back where I started! GIR! Beam me back!

GIR: TACOS!

Zim: No tacos!

GIR: TACOSTACOSTACOSTACOSTACOS….

Zim: Gir, remind me to erase what's left of your brain back in the lab.

Timmy: It worked!

Dib: Hey! Where's Zim?

Timmy: I wish he was gone too.

(POOF IS WHERE THE HEART IS)

Timmy: And one more thing…..

(tapes up rip)

Timmy: Now everything is back to-

(Timmy disappears)

Narrator: Aw, man! Cliffhanger! Oh well. Let's check on Dib.

(POOF)

Dib: Hey! I'm back! Now to tell my dad about Zim!

Voice: Your Dad will have to wait.

(Mrs. Bitters is behind him)

Dib: It figures.

One long, excruciating eraser cleaning later….

Mrs. Bitters: And when you're done with the erasers, you will write me a report on why you were REALLY late, and not some excuse about scrubbing toilets in the pig dimension. After that, write "I will not come to class as baloney" 500 times on the chalkboard.

Dib: Yeah, like I could get a tack with baloney DNA at the local department store.

500 sentences later…..

Dib: And one more thing…..

(Draws picture of Zim in alien form and writes "ZIM IS AN ALIEN")

Mrs. Bitters: Congratulations, Dib. This is the most horrible writing all day. Write it again. And erase the picture of Zim as an alien.

Dib: Rats, she didn't listen for it.

One erasing later…..

(SG is watching this on a computer)

SG: Let's liven this up a bit.

Dib: Awww…my chalk broke. Better take another one.

(dib takes chalk. When he writes holes appear in the chalkboard.)

Dib: Ooooo…mysterious. I wonder….

(makes big circle and it turns into a hole.)

Dib: Better investigate.

(goes inside.)

Narrator: If you actually LIKED the show this is referencing, can you suspect what happened with Dib's erased drawing? Where did Timmy go? Will GIR get Tacos? Coming soon: Chapter 4: Dib vs. (can't tell you)

This portion of the fanfiction has been sponsored by Captain Greenbeard's Old-Fashioned Spinach Trucks. _"Giving Sailors Healthy Colons since January 17, 1929!"_


	4. Dib vs ChalkZim!

CRISIS ON A COUPLE OF EARTHS!

PART 4!

Dib vs. ChalkZim! What's That Purple Thing?

Nickelodeon Studios Basement

5:06 PM

SG: I'm on a roll! Now to set my evil meter to "Pure Evil". Now to bigger and better things…….should the Plasma TV go next to the Mondo Video Arcade or next to the king-sized swimming pool?

Butch: Mmmm mmmm mmmmmmmm! (This guy's losing his touch!)

SG: I heard that!

Meanwhile…….

Dib: This place is so badly drawn. I should take photos and send them to Mysterious Mysteries.

Snap: Hey, bucko!

Dib: Um….it's a little late for Halloween.

Snap: Hey! I was drawn this way!

Dib: Drawn? I thought this was another dimension.

Snap: Well, It's where all erased chalk drawings go!

Dib: Oh, so I should find that drawing I made of Zim as an alien right?

Snap: Yeah, sure! You'll find…….what was that about aliens?

Dib: Oh, there's a kid in my class who's really an evil alien, and I drew him, but my teacher erased him.

Snap: Yeeeeeeah, I'll be right back.

Dib: I wonder what this chalk does.

(draws line and holds it. Draws circle and uses it like a hula hoop. Draws TV, VCR, and video of Mysterious Mysteries Episode 3 and puts it in.)

TV: Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mystery. Tonight: Dib's big head: Effect of Radiation, or was he born with it?

Meanwhile….

(Rudy and Penny are bouncing on springs)

Snap: I just saw this kid! He drew an alien and It got erased!

Rudy: We better do somethi…..wait. You _saw_ a kid?

Snap: Yeah, pretty big head if you ask me.

Rudy: How would he get in here?

Penny: And how would he know about the magic chalk?

Snap: Uh, hello? ALIENS?

Rudy: We better discuss this with Biclops.

Snap: Hey! What am I? Chalk liver?

Meanwhile….

TV: (voice) We have no explanation for Dib's head. A big brain maybe?

(TV gets zapped)

Dib: Hey!

(ChalkZim is in a spaceship)

Zim: I will destroy you!

Dib: Hey! That blue kid was right! Cool! (pause) AAAAHHHHHHH! Gotta think of something! Inter dimensional Viewer? No, that got me into enough trouble. Nanoship? No, what would I need that for? Spell book? Argh! Wait! It doesn't HAVE to be real! (Draws can of ALIEN-BE-GONE and sprays it.)

ChalkZim: Argh! (Dissapears)

Stick people: Yay!

Dib: Thank you! (goes through portal) It's nice to be the hero.

Mrs. Bitters: I see you more as the villain.

Dib: Oh yeah. Her.

Meanwhile….

Jimmy Neutron: Come on….

(Timmy appears)

Timmy: -normal. Hey! What am I doing here?

Jimmy: I need your help. I found some activity in the multiverse. I may know who's behind it.

(Shadowy Guy appears onscreen)

Timmy: A shadowy guy?

Jimmy: Anyways, It may be putting the universe out of balance.

Timmy: Let's go to my world and Investigate.

(POOF)

In Timmy's world….

(ZERO-DEPTH POOF)

Timmy: Hey! What's that?

(A purple swirly hole is in the sky)

Jimmy: It's worse than I thought! The activity is causing breaks in the Multiverse! We better do something!

Timmy: But what?

Jimmy: I don't know, but we may have to up our arsenal.

Timmy: How?

Jimmy: Possibly someone with enhanced abilities.

Timmy: How are we going to find someone like that?

Jimmy: Simple! (Pulls out fishing rod)

Timmy: A fishing rod?

Jimmy: I've enhanced it to detect DNA. We set the coordinates for someone with special abilities and see what it catches.

Timmy: Better pack a camera.

Jimmy: For what?

Timmy: To see the look on their face.

(Jimmy sets the coordinates and the lure goes out….)

At Casper High…..

Mr. Lancer: After last weeks test, I've decided to give you all a break on the exams.

Kids: Yay!

Mr. Lancer: That way, I can double the exams afterwards.

Kids: Booo!

(bell rings)

Dash: See ya later Fen-turkey!

Sam: So, what's your plans?

Tucker: Not much. I'll probably just be playing Clack-Man all day.

Danny: Dad's working in the Lab late again. Which means I'll have trouble sleeping.

Sam: Why?

Danny: Because of all the explosions he causes.

Tucker: Or maybe he's working on something for that big Purple thing up there.

(purple hole is in the sky)

Danny: This is probably another sinister plan with advanced technology.

(fishing hook grabs them)

Sam: Sinister? Yes. Advanced? Not too much.

(they get pulled in.)

What will happen with Danny? Is the purple thing part of Shadowy Guy's plot? What _is_ the story behind Dib's big head?

Dib: Will you stop with my head already?

Chapter 5: Spirited Away (To Another dimension) is coming soon!


	5. Spirited Away

CRISIS ON A COUPLE OF EARTHS!

PART 5!

Spirited Away

Retroville…..

Libby: So, What are you doing for this year's science fair?

Cindy: I'm not entering.

Libby: What? Why?

Cindy: Because of LAST year's science fair.

Libby: Oh, you still mad about you not getting the trophy?

Cindy: Mad? I'm FURIOUS! I save Jimmy's dad, the principle, and the guy in charge of the Nobel Prize and what do I get? NOTHIN!

Carl and Sheen: Hi Cindy and Libby!

Libby: Hi guys! What are you doing for the science fair?

Carl: I'm making a potato-clock!

Libby: After the potato-and Purple-Flurp incident last year?

Carl: What was so bad about that? It just shot up…..and landed on Sheen's head.

Libby: You know the guy fixing the school roof? He went to the hospital when you were saving everybody.

Carl: Oh, poor guy………..Oh.

Libby: Yeah. Sheen, what are you doing for your science project?

Sheen: I got Jimmy's supply of teeth material and made a diagram of Pompeii out of it.

Cindy: How is that a science project?

Sheen: I put a fake volcano in the middle. When shaken, Purple Flurp will shoot out and flood the model, dissolving the city.

Libby: So?

Sheen: So, not only will I get credit for Social Studies, but I demonstrate the dangers of soda too!

Cindy: Yeah, great. See ya!

Carl: See ya! Come on, let's go to Jimmy's.

At Jimmy's House…

Carl: Hi, Mr. Neutron! What' ya making?

Hugh: Shelter! Gonna be quite a storm tonight!

Sheen: Storm? There's not A cloud in the Sky.

Hugh: Well, still better make shelter. Big purple storm's a rising!

Sheen: Purple storm? (looks up and sees purple thing.)

Carl: We better talk to Jimmy about this.

Meanwhile, In Dimmsdale….

(Jimmy is reeling in the fishing rod)

Jimmy: Looks like we may have more arsenal then we thought. This is heavy!

(Danny, Tucker, and Sam fly out)

WHUMP!

Tucker: Wow! I'm okay! Neat, huh Sam? Uh, Sam?

Sam: (muffled) Yeah, neat. Now will you get off my face?

Timmy: That's it? Three lousy Teenagers? Where's the superhero suits?

Sam: What are you talking about?

Jimmy: We'll discuss it later. Right now we need to go back to the Lab.

Tucker: That's okay. I have all the lab I want right here. (takes out PDA)

Jimmy: Impressive. But do you have the PDX 4000 with Gigabuster Megastorage? (Takes out Giant PDA)

Tucker: Ba-Ba-Ba-How did you……(faints)

Sam: Once he recovers, you better hide. I wouldn't be surprised if he started a fan club about You.

Jimmy: We better go.

Timmy: Oh yeah, in his world, don't be surprised if you're called fat.

Danny: What does he mean by that?

Timmy: You'll see.

Meanwhile…

Shadowy Guy: So, Overbite lad and Bighead boy have gotten some new recruits. Well maybe I should do the same.

(Goes on Goggle, the hottest web search page)

SG: Computer! Search "Evil Villains"!

Computer: Search Completed. First Result Located. Page Name: "Plankton".

SG: Activate teleporter on "Plankton".

Meanwhile, In Bikini Bottom…

Plankton: So Karen, Do you think me making my page the top result in Evil Villain searches on Goggle was a good Idea?

(Plankton gets Teleported)

Karen: It is now! (goes into sleep mode)

Coming Soon: Chapter 6: Rat-Chin and Plank: Size Matters


	6. RatChin and Plank: Size Matters

CRISIS ON A COUPLE OF EARTHS!

PART 6!

Rat-Chin and Plank: Size Matters

French Narrator: Ahhh….Bikini Bottom. With The Krusty Krab. Home Of The Krabby Patty. In fact, it's the ONLY place to get a Krabby Patty, so it's surprising that they didn't flood the market with advertising by now.

Spongebob: Lettuce, Cheese, Tomato, and Bun/I put these on the patties one by one. Dadadada…..

Mr. Krabs: Ahhh….What a great day! Lots of customers, tons of money, and Plankton nowhere in sight. I just wish Squidward could enjoy days like this. He's just too busy making other people feel as unhappy as he is.

Squid: There you are, Troutenheimer, a Krabby Patty bound to one day clog your arteries and increase your body fat, dooming you to a life of unhealthiness. Enjoy.

Troutenheimer: Man, that guy's got to have a heart………or at least plastic nose surgery.

Spongebob: Well, time to play my Troutendo DS (Dual Scallop).

(Takes out clam-shaped game system and opens it)

SB: Nothing like "Enhanced Super Marine-o Cousins" To brighten up your day. Let's see what's on TV.

TV: Canned Bread! Better than sliced(click)I couldn't find a gift for you, so I got you this box(click)Canned Coral! Great taste now in a can(click)You ever walk into a seafood isle and say "Who eats this stuff?" HAHAHA(click)And now, everyone's favorite newscaster and realistic fish head, Johnny Carp!

Johnny: Thank you. Tonight: Krabby Patties and your Health. But first, the weather with Perch Perkins.

Perch: Thanks, Jon. Purple cyclones have been arising in the Pacific area. Nobody knows how this happened.

SB: Hmmm…better tell Sandy!

Meanwhile….

(Plankton appears)

Plankton: Where am I?

Shadowy Guy: You're in my lab. What? You don't see the gadgets?

Plankton: And you are?

SG: The Nega-Chin! Sworn enemy of the Crimson Chin.

Plankton: Why'd you bring me here?

NC: Well, after finding out that real people controlled me, I've decided to destroy the Nicktoons Universe and rule the Real World.

Plankton: What's in it for me?

NC: What do you want?

Plankton: A Krabby Patty from my dimension.

NC: Deal! Trust me, with my geinus and your technology, we'll be unstoppable.

Meanwhile…

Danny: Man, he wasn't kidding about being fat.

Timmy: That's Jimmy's Dimension for you.

Cosmo: Hey!

Danny: Ghosts are friendly in this dimension?

Timmy: They're not ghosts. They're uh, computer programs.

Jimmy: Let's cut to the chase. An evil villan is planning to take over the universe. We've got to find new recruits to stop him.

Tucker: How?

Jimmy: With my dimensional portal. However, we won't know where we go.

Tucker: Hey could you tech up my PDA?

Jimmy: Later. Come on!

In another dimension….

Timmy: Where are we?

Voice: Halt!

(an army is behind them)

Man: Surrender to the fire nation or burn!

Cosmo: Hey! If you control fire, could you roast my hot dog?

(cosmo gets scorched)

Cosmo: Ahhhhh….well done. Just how I like it. (turns into ashes)

Coming Soon Chapter 7: Playing with Fire, Water, Earth, and Air.


	7. Playing With Fire, Water, Earth, And Air

CRISIS ON A COUPLE OF EARTHS!

PART 7!

Playing With Fire, Water, Earths, and Air

The Sun rises…

Sokka: (yawns) I just had the strangest dream…

Katara: Was it the one with the mutant food and Momo's potty mouth?

Sokka: No, It was strange in a more realistic way. We were all at school with our friends and enemies as kids. Katara was trying to get someone for the school dance. Aang was trying to go with her.

Aang: Did she?

Katara: No, she went out with this guy with a scary blue mask, kinda like a Chinese dragon.

Aang: Katara went out with the Blue Spirit? Suddenly this is stranger than the mutant food. Oh! I forgot! It's Wednesday. You know what that means!

Sokka: Oh, no!

Aang: Sorry, there's no denying it.

Sokka: Please no!

Aang: It's your turn to be in charge of Appa's bath day!

Sokka: I hate Wednesdays.

Meanwhile….

Carl: Jimmy? Where are you?

Sheen: Hey! Maybe he went into that portal. Come on!

On the other side…

Chicken: Ummm…….hi?

You know what I mean….

Carl: So, where are we?

(goo hits them)

Carl: Aww….I just washed those……again.

(Tuesday X runs by, followed by Truman)

Tuesday: I swear, If you hit me with that goo gun I'll…….hey! Who are those guys?

Sheen: We're from another dimension.

Carl: How's it goin'?

Truman: Cool! So, what's it like where you live?

Sheen: It's great! We have fun saving the world with our boy genius friend Jimmy.

Truman: What does he invent?

Sheen: Oh, there's a hypercube, a shrink ray….

Carl: A cheese ray….

Tuesday: Since when do boy geniuses invent cheese rays?

Truman: I wonder how you would look as cheese, Tuesday?

Tuesday: If you say one more word…

Truman: One more Word.

Tuesday: That's it!

Mrs. X: What's going on in there?

Mr. X: Oh, look! You brought friends!

Mrs. X: Truman, Tuesday, stop fighting!

Mr. X: Now honey, When I was a kid I had my share of messy fights.

Truman: Did you have a cheese ray?

Mr. X: Yeah, we would always use the-what? Cheese ray?

Truman: These guys know a kid who has a cheese ray.

Mrs. X: Enough! Truman! Tuesday! Go to your room. And as for you two, go home!

Carl: Oh, we can't! We have to wait for our friend.

Mr. X: Ask him if I could borrow the cheese ray.

Mrs. X: Honey!

Mr. X: What? I was just thinking how ham made of cheese would taste like.

Meanwhile….

Aang: So, where are we?

Sokka: I don't know, but I would kill for a chicken leg right now.

Katara: Uh-oh.

(Fire Nation Army is in front of them)

Sokka: Umm….do you have chicken wings?

Soldier: Does this answer your question?

(throws them in dungeon)

Sokka: I'm guessing that's a no.

Katara: Guessing?

Timmy: Looks like those fire jerks got you too.

Aang: Yup. You know, I'm the Avatar.

Tucker: Mine's FR8ERTUCK. What's yours?

Aang: Uhh…..

Danny: In Tuckinese, Avatar means a personal profile.

Katara: Well, Avatar means he can master all four elements-fire, water, earth, and air.

Timmy: So it's like a superpower? Cool!

Soldier: The Fire Lord will see you now.

In the Chamber,

Ozai: Looks like we have a trespasser buffet. But who are those guys? (points to Cosmo and Wanda)

Timmy: They're uh….spirits. And they can turn into ferocious monsters.

(C & W turn into monsters)

Cosmo: Cool! I'm terrifying! (roars)

Ozai: Take this!

(Cosmo holds up hotdog and gets scorched)

Cosmo: You always do them the way I like it. (turns to ashes)

Wanda: I'll get the dustbin.

Jimmy: If you can control fire, then you should be vulnerable to water. Which one of you can manipulate water?

Katara: I can! (Splashes him)

Danny & Tucker: I am so taking her out to the school dance.

Jimmy: Run!

(they escape)

Jimmy: Just a minute! Incoming message!

Carl: Jimmy! We're in somebody's house. We need to get home. (whispering) Oh, and could you bring the cheese ray?

Jimmy: I'll be there. Tucker, Connect your PDA to the signal.

Tucker: Will do!

Jimmy: I've got a trace! Into my porta-portal!

They go in…..

On the other-no, wait. In another dimension….

Jimmy; Well, here we are!

Mr. X: Did you bring the cheese ray?

Jimmy: Sorry.

Mr. X: Aww…

Truman: Hey! If what they said is true, could you bring me and my sister too your lab?

Tuesday: Don't listen to him!

Jimmy: Sure! (roof breaks)

Glowface: It is I, Glowface, here to destroy you! Man, you have some big headed friends.

Jimmy: Actually, it will have to wait. You can count on us.

Mr. X: Sure!

Mrs. X: Honey! What about our secret? We'll have to reveal we're spies!

Mr. X: But he has cool stuff! Never deny a guy with a cheese ray.

Mrs. X: Okay. Guys, I have something to tell you. We're actually part of a secret organization of spies. Don't tell Anyone though.

Carl: Don't worry, we won't! Come on! (singing) We're spies, and we're three cool guys! We all have a nose and we have two eyes and we-

Everybody else: CARL!

Carl: Sorry.

Jimmy: Timmy, use Cosmo and Wanda. Truman, Tuesday, use your cool spy gear. Aang, Katara, use your powers. Danny……ummm….any powers?

Danny: I know someone who does……I'll be right back.

(comes back as Danny Phantom)

Danny: I'm ready!

Jimmy: I'll use my inventions. Lets go!

Sheen: What about me?

Jimmy: Ummm…..do whatever you do.

Sheen: (puts on Ultralord mask) You can count on me, Jimmy!

Jimmy: Let's go!

Glowface: I gotta get more superpowered friends.

Lorenzo: Indeed sir.

Chapter 8: The Spy Who Sheened Me, is coming soon!


	8. The Spy Who Sheened Me

CRISIS ON A COUPLE OF EARTHS!

PART 8!

The Spy Who Sheened Me

N-Chin's Evil Lair…

N-Chin: And this is my computer.

Plankton: Wow! Much better than that nagging bucket of bolts I have.

NC: Nagging?

Plankton: She's my wife.

NC: (sees computer) What? Jimmy and Timmy have gotten more recruits? Better fight fire with CHIN!

Plankton: Or you could use fire.

NC: Yeah, you're right. Computer, access villan details on new recruits and teleport them.

Zuko's tent….

Zuko: Uncle! I am not doing elemental practice!

Iroh: Come on, Zuko. Relax, and you will gain powers you never knew you had.

Zuko: Fine! I'm relaxed. (disappears)

Iroh: I never knew about that power….

Wisconsin…..

Vlad: Maddie! Bath time!

(Maddie (the cat) runs away)

Vlad: You can't escape me! (disappears)

Prof. Calamitous's HQ…

Prof. C.:For the last time, I don't not pay electric bills for my inventions! (disappears)

Dimmsdale…

Mr. Crocker: Now kids, time for daily test grading! Fs for everyone! (disappears)

Kids: Yay!

The Xs house….

Glowface: No chocolate whippy-dip head's gonna stop me! (zaps him)

Jimmy: Freeze ray! (hits him with freeze ray)

Glowface: Man, that's cold!

Jimmy: Aang, blow him away! (Aang airbends)

Glowface: Whoa, I can't hold on!

Lorenzo: Might I suggest a seatbelt, sir?

Glowface: Can this get any more embarrassing?

Danny: That's my cue! (overshadows him)

Glowface: (hitting himself) Ow! Why am I hitting myself? Ow! Why am I hitting myself? Ow! Why am I hitting myself?

Tucker: This is so going on the internet!

Glowface: You kids think you're so smart? Well, there's nothing Glowface can't do!

Sheen; Jimmy! I got the cheese-whoa! (slips)

(cheese ray cheesifies Glowface's ship)

Glowface: I stand thoroughly corrected. (Eats piece) It is tasty though.

Sheen: Hey! Where'd the ray go?

Mr. X: (eating ham-shaped cheese) Want some?

Glowface: This is unfair. (disappears)

(big portal appears)

Jimmy: Oh no! The dimensional field has become so dense, it's unpredictable!

Timmy: I have no idea what you just said, but I know it's bad.

(they get sucked in)

In another dimension….

Timmy: Where are we?

(Jenny (XJ9)falls on a building.)

Jimmy: Wherever we are, it better have insurance.

(The cluster is fighting Jenny)

Jimmy: Come on!

Wanda: And while you're at it, give them a talk about fashion sense. The bug look is SO out.

Coming soon…

Chapter 9: Kicking 'Bot and Taking James


End file.
